A Goddess Is Born
by Green Mashine
Summary: Lena, the only daughter of Pan, was pushed out of an oak tree 20 years after the god himself faded... why? why now? who is the "awakened one" the plants speak of? Apollo/Lena Please read : 3 planning on at least 15 chaps


***Okay, a few notes. Her name can be pronounced (Lee-naa) or (Lay-Naa) either way works. Please enjoy **

I am Lena, no last name, just Lena. I am the only child of the god of the wild, Pan. I don't know how I was born, or why. I just know that one day I popped out of a tree, full grown, alone, and grumpy. I didn't know my powers, I didn't know anything but that I could talk to plants and animals. My name obviously is included in the list, but I just knew that I had been released from my prison NOW for some kind of good reason, right? I'm not saying that the oak was a prison or anything, but it's not fun to have your consciousness and human form locked in a tree. Trees not very good at making conversation; all they do is complain about how much sun they're getting. When I came out of the oak, I was initially confused as to WHY, I had been locked in there for I don't know how many years. You would be too, right?

The first few things I discovered were my dirty blonde hair, long and thick falling in curly locks down my back and across my tan shoulders. The second was how inconvenient the floor length mossy green (made of actual moss) dress that was molded to my curves and ample bosom, my favorite part being that I was barefoot. The ground just felt so….. Alive. My toes digging into the soil effortlessly, feeling the plants whisper of "The Awakened One". I honestly still don't know what that means. Answers are in the future I suppose.

Walking around, I ended up finding a large lush clearing, sunny and full of flowers. There were a few bunnies running around; they were adorable. It felt just right being there, so I started to explore until I found a small cave where animal pelts lay across the ground in what looked like a bed. Suddenly sleepy I fell asleep there, awaking in the morning.

I finally felt refreshed, my feet lost their dirt and my skin losing the dirty tone and taking on its light tan again. I rubbed my sleepy hazel eyes, I heard a crack outside the cave. I wandered outside and looked around, but the lush field I knew was gone, replaced by dead grass and nothing but limp, dead plants, the bones of the bunnies in the far edges. The worst kind of grief overcame my mind, all I could feel is sorrow for the toll on nature and life I felt. I collapsed to my knees, holding my flawless face in my hands sobbing.

A crunch coming my direction couldn't even bring me from my mourning, the crunches coming closer and closer until they stopped directly in front of me, shifting from one area to another. A slight grunt then soft, worn, experienced hands pulled gently at my unscarred, uncalloused ones, still clutching my face as I wept. I let the hands pull mine away from my face as I looked up into warm, kind dark blue eyes and a sweet, almost familiar face. I examined the mysterious man…man, yes definitely a man, seeing a tall figure, muscular, but not to extreme, slightly lighter hair than my own, full lips and almost my skin shade, slightly paler. I let the man pull me to my feet, and noticed his white t-shirt and worn, comfortable looking jeans, but being most excited about him being barefoot too.

"I felt the power surge and came as soon as I cou… Who are you?" the strange man said.

"I am Lena, Daughter of the Great God Pan. Who are you?"

"Whoa now…. Pan?! He faded over 20 years ago. Where did you come from? What happened here?... I'm going to overwhelm you… I'm sorry. My sister warned me about talking too much. I'm Apollo."

Apollo…. I rolled the name over my tongue for a moment, wondering why I liked it so much. I noticed him sticking his hand out, wondering why he would do such a silly thing. "Why stick your hand out like that?" I asked. He rocked on his heels, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's a handshake, a greeting." Apollo informed me. I nodded to show acknowledgement.

"What happened here…. Do you know? There hasn't been this big of a power disturbance since long before even the great god Zeus was born." He asked, looking around to survey damage.

"I don't know, I just woke up." I replied.

"Well… you're a god, that's for sure. Let's go back to Olympus and see if my dad can make sense of this." Apollo said, pulling my hands to follow him.

**Alright guys, what do you think? Five reviews and I post another chapter. Thanks!**

**3 Katiebug**


End file.
